


It's YOU !

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	It's YOU !

The Pacific Ocean was cold even in mid-summer, but in December it was freezing, the spray being sent up with every wave sparkling in the winter air. California was not all sunshine and glamor. Back against a huge rock, thirty feet from the pounding surf, Adam had his head on his bent knees, shivering a little after two hours of trying to coalesce all the emotions firing through his brain. Some days it seemed life was finally going to get easier, maybe reward him with some of the success he had been working for and craving for so long, but other days he felt he was kidding himself one more time. It was just a few more weeks before he would take his yellow ticket and walk in the door onto the American Idol soundstage. The long, arduous process was not what worried him, he was used to doing six, seven, sometimes even eight shows a week on stage, but now he had given it up for a chance, a snowball's chance in hell, probably, to become a star. Today was one of those doubting days. He wasn't Carrie Underwood or David Archuleta, he was a flamboyant club kid, used to being as outrageous and ridiculous as he chose, but now it would be America judging him, people who went to PTA meetings in Peoria, coached little league teams in Tuscaloosa, went to church in Wichita. They wouldn't "get" him, he was sure. They would think he was some kind of freak show no matter how much he toned it down. Adam knew he was incapable of being plain or blending in, it just wasn't who he was. Too many times in his teens he had shrunk back, looked away, tried to be invisible, but now he couldn't even remember how to do it.

He had really fucked up this time, giving up a good paying job to chase a dream, a dream that was in the hands of people who listened to country music, didn't say "fuck," and thought Katy Perry was edgy. Yeah, not a smart move, he deduced, but too late now. Maybe if he just hung on a little while and got a little publicity he could get another part in a play, maybe New York this time, or maybe not. He couldn't face asking his parents for help again. He had seen the look on his dad's face when he told him he had left WICKED. There was no need for words, just the look told him that as much as his dad believed in him and his talent, it was not a smart move.

The hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his reverie and his head shot up only to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes imbedded in a beautiful face staring down with a look of concern.

"You okay?"

"What?"

"Excuse me, my English not too good, I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Just feeling sorry for myself, that's all. Thanks for asking."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait! Just a second! Come sit down. My name's Adam. Maybe knowing I'm not the only person in the world will pull me out of this funk."

"Funk? What is funk?"

Adam laughed, his eyes taking in the puzzled look on the beautiful boy's face, a freckled face, no less. "Funk is misery, feeling sorry for yourself, brooding. Ya know?"

"I think I understand. I am Sauli. I, too, have been in a fuck sometimes."

"No, a FUNK, not a FUCK."

"Oh, a funk. Yes, I have thought world was ending a few times, at least my world. Now, not so much. I am visiting California, most beautiful place I have ever seen. And I will sit down, thank you, Adam. I got here yesterday and you will be my first American to talk to who is not selling me something or driving a bus."

"Well, now I feel special. Where are you from?"

"Finland. Very small and very far away. Not like California at all. It is full of snow right now, brrr, I hate the cold sometimes."

"My dad lived in Norway for a while when he was a kid, I know a little bit about Scandinavia. Once I was working on a cruise ship and we stopped in Stockholm. Wow, it was so beautiful and all the people looked like you, so pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Shit! I'm sorry. I have no filter between my brain and my mouth. I get into so much trouble that way."

"But that was nice, I don't mind you calling me pretty. I thought, though, that pretty was girls and handsome was boys, no?"

"Yeah, that's kinda the way it goes, but sometimes boys can be pretty, too, not rough and ready types, nice and sweet, like you seem to be."

Sauli blushed. "Well, my California time is off to good start. Only one day for Los Angeles and already I am sorry I will have to leave. And you, you are pretty, too."

For some reason this struck Adam as hilarious and he cackled as he put his arm around Sauli's shoulder then yanked it back when he realized it might be misinterpreted. Sorry again. I tend to be a little too touchy feely."

"Again, what is touchy feely?"

"It's when you can't keep your hands to yourself and risk other people having to slap them away."

"I did not slap."

"No, you didn't, did you."

 

Adam and Sauli talked for a very long time until Adam's stomach rumbled, making them both laugh. "You want to go get some lunch?" He asked. We can go to a cheap little place I know a few blocks away."

He got a smile in return, "Yes, cheap is good. I am on very strict budget."

"You and me both!!"

During lunch the boys talked about their respective countries until Sauli brought up Adam's demeanor on the beach. He tried to explain his stress about the decisions he had made, what may or may not be in his future, all the words tumbling out so fast that he could see Sauli struggling to keep up. But when he mentioned American Idol, Sauli's face lit up.

"Aha! I know all about American Idol. We have same show called Finnish Idol. Not so good, but same show. And let me tell you this, I was on a reality show, too. How about that?"

Adam looked amazed. "Seriously, you're a singer?"

"No, not singing reality show, a show called BIG BROTHER."

"I know that show! I've never watched it, I work nights, but I know it. Isn't it where everyone lives in a big house? A bunch of strangers?"

"That's the one! And guess what? I won!"

"You actually won the show?" Adam exclaimed. "That is so cool. Were you one of the mean people who plot behind people's backs like Survivor or were you one of the nice ones? I'll bet you were one of the nice ones, weren't you?"

"I think I was nice," Sauli laughed. "No one kicked me off or called me names."

From there the conversation became sillier and sillier until both men were laughing so hard they had to stop. "Sauli, you have given me new hope. Maybe my decision wasn't stupid. Maybe you are a sign from the Universe that my life is going to change."

"The universe sends you signs?"

"Yes, it does. Sometimes I misinterpret them and get my ass in a mess, but this time I think the sign is clear. Hey, I'm off today, do you want to meet up tonight after you do a little more sightseeing and I'll take you to one of my clubs? Ummm, maybe you should know, I'm gay, so they're gay clubs."

"Another sign, I am gay, too, but I think you know that already, right?"

"I kinda thought so, but I didn't want to assume."

"You can assume, and I will go tonight. My first real American adventure. Thank you, Adam, I now like California even more."

After they exchanged phone numbers and Adam told Sauli he'd pick him up at his hotel at 11:00, they went their separate ways, Adam humming a random song and not even thinking about January or American Idol, just thinking about what he was going to wear out with his new Finnish friend.

 

"Ah, you look like a movie star," Sauli exclaimed when he slid into Adam's car. "The eyes, that is good. I see some musicians do that when I was younger. I like it. I will have to try sometime if I get brave."

"You'd look hot," Adam blurted, "Not that you don't already, but it's just fun to be someone else sometimes."

 

The bouncer smiled and nodded to Adam, opening the rope to allow him and Sauli into the club, bypassing the hundred or so people in line. "So, you are famous?"

"What? Famous? Oh, no. Steve just knows me. If I had saved all the money I spend here, I could own the place."

"A joke, right?"

"Yes, a joke," and Adam put a slightly possessive arm around the blonde's shoulder as he saw the regulars eyeing him up like a piece of fresh meat. "Now, Sauli, I don't want to cramp your style, if you want to go off and dance with someone, you can, just be careful. Some of these guys are a little pushy."

"Do you want to dance with someone else?"

"No, not all! I just don't want you to feel like you have to...... you know."

"If you don't care, I will dance with you. Maybe I am a little nervous, so I will stay by you."

Adam smiled. "I would like that. C'mon, let's go work up a sweat."

The evening went quickly, they danced, sometimes pressed closely and looking at one another with wonder. Adam introduced Sauli to his friends, all of them sitting around asking him questions and telling funny stories that sometimes he understood and sometimes he didn't. Before the night was over, the young Finn had danced with many of Adam's friends and heard so many stories about how smart and funny and talented Adam was and when they were alone, he reached for Adam's hand.

"Why are you so scared of American Idol? Your friends say you are the best singer ever."

"They're my FRIENDS, Sauli. Of course, they do. And it's not the singing I'm worried about. I know I can do that, but America's a funny place. Lots of people don't like gays, don't like people they aren't comfortable with."

"But you are so nice."

Adam slid closer, running his finger over the freckled cheek, kissing the lips he had been looking at all night. "And YOU are so sweet to say that."

When Sauli moved in to kiss Adam, he met no resistance, Adam opening up immediately, allowing his mouth to be explored by the other boy's tongue. It went on until they both felt eyes on them. "What?" Adam barked at Marcus and Brad. Haven't you ever seen two guys kiss before?"

"So, they do it the same way in Finland that we do here, huh?"

"Shut up, Marcus! C'mon Sauli, it's almost 2am and they'll be doing last call. You ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

"I'll bet you are," Marcus snickered before Adam punched his shoulder.

"Behave!"

 

Both boys got quiet as they neared the hotel. "You want to come up and talk for little while?" Sauli looked hopeful. "I can give you some tips on how to not get bad votes."

Adam was out of the car and opening the passenger side door before the Finn completed his sentence. Then he found himself pressed against the side of the car, arms around Adam's neck and Adam's tongue preventing him from taking a breath. "I definitely need advice on not getting bad votes. Let's go."

The room was cold, the air condtioning turned up to the max, and Sauli shivered. Adam's arms were around him in a second. "Let me warm you up."  
And they stumbled their way to the sofa, Adam not willing to let go. For a long time, they kissed, touched, learned one another's bodies. Adam slid his palm across Sauli's tightening jeans, causing him to emit a small cry. "Adam, do you want to be another American adventure for me?"

"Shit!" Adam exclaimed as he pulled the smaller body flat and started removing his jeans. When Sauli tried to pull him back up, Adam smiled. "Can I do this?" Sauli closed his eyes and nodded, leaving Adam to finish. When he felt the hot warmth of Adam's mouth, a moan escaped and Sauli reached for Adam. "Later, baby, let me do this. Remember, you wanted an adventure, right?"

After the warm fluid slid down Adam's throat, he moved up, holding a shivering Sauli close. "You are so beautiful. I love your freckles, your soft, soft skin." Another moan. Adam laughed. "You're easy, baby. You like pretty words, don't you? Come on, let's go into the bedroom. I am invited to stay the night, right?"

Sauli laughed. "I thought that was a goodbye kiss and you wanted to leave."

"No chance. I'm just getting warmed up. You won't forget Los Angeles if I have anything to say about it."

"Clothes, get them off." And Adam did, sliding under the cold sheets and pulling Sauli close. For the next hours they kissed, hugged, touched one another, both coming numerous times until they were slick with sweat and come, then they slept. The phone rang with Sauli's wake-up call and neither of them wanted to move.

"I have to meet my friends on the train, Adam. I wish I didn't have to go today, but they're expecting me."

Adam nodded. "I know. But you know I really enjoyed our time, right? Will you be coming back through on your way home?"

Sauli's eyes looked sad. "No, we're going to San Francisco then up the coast to Vancouver. From there we fly to Toronto then New York in 5 days then home. Do you think you'll ever get to Finland? I'd really like to see you again."

"It's unlikely. But who knows. You have my number if you ever want to call. I'd love to hear from you," and he pulled the little body close, kissing the bare shoulder before he kissed a tear. It was a few minutes before Adam broke away, planting a kiss on Sauli's forehead before he went into the bathroom. When he came out, Sauli hugged him hard and walked him to the door.

"I will root for you to win American Idol. When you are a star, you can come and see me. Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal, baby. When I'm a star!"

Two Years Later

Adam had not won American Idol, but coming in second and being a magnet for publicity and hoopla, not to mention being the envy of most of the music community for his amazing voice, Adam's career was soaring. His sold out US tour had played to rave reviews in city after city until the label and his management convinced him that a number of foreign dates were a definite must. He was exhausted, but now was his time and he knew spreading his music worldwide would serve him well when succeeding albums were released. It started with Singapore, Tokyo, major cities in Australia and New Zealand, then spread to Europe.

It was getting cold now, snow had almost cancelled a few dates, but they prevailed to protect the perfect record of no missed shows. The fans were the same everywhere, singing his songs, crowding the stage, signing up for meet and greets. As the Helsinki date came closer, Adam thought about Sauli, something that he had done often over the last two years. They had spoken once while Sauli was in Canada but then, nothing. When Adam tried the number once they got to Helsinki, he got a disconnect message, dashing any hope he had of seeing the pretty blonde Finn again.

The show was a success, as always, and since the Glamily would be staying in a hotel overnight, they decided to hit a few clubs. Their second stop was Jenny Woo's, a place recommended by some of Adam's Finnish fans. When Lane called to see if they could get in and have a little privacy, the management was able to accommodate them, but after an hour or two, everyone was tired and opting to go back to the hotel. Adam took one last look around, not for anything in particular and couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting at the bar talking to a few people was Sauli, smiling exactly as Adam remembered him. He couldn't believe it. Most of the patrons had recognized Adam when he came in and been cool about it, but when he he made a beeline to the bar, it was like the Red Sea parting. It was evident he was a man with a purpose. Sauli caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned. Before he could get off the stool, Adam was pulling him into a bear hug.

"How the fuck are you?"

Sauli laughed, "I'm fine, fine, but I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry, baby, it's just so good to see you. I've thought about you so many times."

"About ME? I thought you'd be too busy with everything that's going on. I wanted to go to the concert but it was sold out. I never thought you'd be out partying or I would have tried to call you."

"Really? You'd have called? When I grabbed you just now I suddenly thought how awkward it would be if you didn't remember me."

"Not remember my California adventure with a rock star? Not likely."

Adam blushed. "Can we go somewhere and talk? I'm so excited to see you. Oh, are you here with someone?"

"No, just me. My friends hounded me until I said I'd come out for a while. Now I'm really glad they did," and Sauli kissed Adam on the cheek as the onlookers gave a collective gasp. "Oh my, I think I've compromised your reputation. Maybe we better take this outside."

"Lane, go on back. Sauli and I are going to walk."

"Adam!"

"Lane, this is Sauli, an old friend of mine from Los Angeles. I think he will promise not to kidnap or molest me in any way if you leave me in his care. This is his city, so I promise we won't get lost. I'll text you as soon as we get back to the hotel so you don't have to stay up all night worrying."

"Can I at least have his phone number?"

"If he'll give it to me......... will you, Sauli? Or don't you trust me."

They laughed as Lane and Adam both programmed the number in their phones and Adam took Sauli's phone to give him his private number.

"Well, you must trust him if you give him your number."

"I do, I definitely do. Actually, I think he already has my number," and he winked at Sauli.

Ice coated the branches and made the sidewalks a little slick, but Adam and Sauli relished the walk along the river, catching up on the last two years, laughing at Adam's American Idol stories.

"At least you didn't have to sleep in same bed with 3 other boys," Sauli moaned, explaining to Adam how the producers of BIG BROTHER had decided to push all the mattresses together and have all the males sleep on them and the girls do the same in another room.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Adam laughed as Sauli gave him a little shove.

"You are bad."

"I am bad, but does that mean I can't convince you to come up to my room for a while?"

Sauli smiled. "I don't know. You know what happened last time we were in room together."

"I do know. That's why I want you to come up to my room. Stay or leave, now or later, all your choice."

"Let's see how it goes."

They were at the hotel and Adam pulled Sauli in for a kiss. "You are every bit as beautiful and sweet as I remember you."

"Hmmm, pretty words again. You know I like those pretty words. Let's go to your room, much, much more to talk about, rock star. Maybe I just like you now because you are famous, what about that?"

"I don't think I even care," Adam laughed. "You liked me back when I didn't know if anyone else would, so I'll give you a pass." 


End file.
